


Window at the Top of the Door

by chiaroscuroverse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroverse/pseuds/chiaroscuroverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a room with some time to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window at the Top of the Door

**Author's Note:**

> For [timepetalsprompts](http://timepetalsprompts.tumblr.com/) Ficlet Friday prompt: I’m so embarrassed  
> 

“Damn it, Rose!”

She stopped, looked at the Doctor with an innocent smile. “Does that mean, ‘Stop, Rose’?”

His head thudded against the wall. “No.”

She continued slowly pulling his belt from the buckle. “Hall door’s secure. We’ve got nothing to do but wait for Jack now.”

Apparently, he was still itching for a fight. “The pair of you—what you did was too risky. Think you’ve got the better—” the last bit disappeared into a gasp as she squeezed him through his jeans.

“Yeah? You wanna keep arguin’ with me when you’re this hard?”

“I wanna turn you over that table.”

She laughed, and pulled his zipper down slowly. “Don’t.” Brushed her face across the scratchy wool covering his chest. “You.” Slid a hand under the hem. “Move.” Her other hand burrowed under the band of his pants to cup him, and with her entire body she shoved his hips back against the wall.

He took a deep breath. “Yes, ma’am.” Then smiled down, quirked an eyebrow at her and said softly, “Well, you’ve got me. What are you going to do with me?”

“Mmm, what I’ve been wanting to do all day.” She gave him a couple squeezes with the hand now pinned between their bodies. “You’re goin’ around being all Doctorish and I can’t stop thinking about putting your cock in my mouth.”

His nostrils flared and he moved a hand to the back of her head and pulled her up for an ever-so-gentle kiss. He slanted his head, encouraging her to open up, and stroked her tongue slowly with his. When she broke away for air he whispered, “I  _adore_  your mouth.”

They froze at a sudden noise of multiple running footsteps banging past them in the hallway outside the room. After a moment she rose up on her toes and whispered into his ear, “Can you be very, very quiet?”

Not waiting for an answer, she slid down his body and settled on her knees. She yanked his pants low enough to free him and took a moment to just look. God, he was gorgeous. She lightly stroked his cock up and down with her fingertips, then gave him a long lick, and closed her mouth around the tip.  She realized his hand was still tangled in the back of her hair when his fist tightened enough for her to feel pressure, but he waited for her. She began swirling slow licks around the velvet-soft head, then stroked as far down the shaft as she could reach. She heard his head hit the wall and a murmured, “Rose.”

Jolted by a thrill in her belly that he was letting this happen here, now, she decided there was no way he was leaving this room without coming—and they could get the “go” call from Jack at any moment. No time for teasing.

She wrapped a hand around his shaft and left her other hand on his hip for control. Then she began to move, sliding him across her tongue and taking him as deep as she could before drawing back and repeating. His fingers twitched in her hair. She began to move faster. He understood. With the subtlest of movements, his hand started guiding her rhythm and she could hear his breaths coming in a pant. On each downstroke, she met her fist with her lips, then swirled her tongue around the tip as she pulled back. He seemed to get impossibly harder.

Rose squeezed her own thighs together, feeling how wet she was getting and for a moment considered changing tactics. He would feel so amazing pounding into her right now. But having the most powerful being in the universe completely in her thrall was too intoxicating to give up. And she craved him coming undone in her mouth.

She moaned around him, so quietly, though she knew he could hear her, and was rewarded with his sharp inhale. Faster now. The wet sound seemed louder than either of them.

He whispered, “Rose. My Rose. So beautiful.” His other hand ghosted across her cheek, then fell back to the wall. She looked up at him. He was looking back down at her, bottom lip white between his teeth. No more breaths– bypass engaged, which gave her a thrill. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked him in, hard, and repeated this move until his mouth fell open and he gave the most arousing quiet groan. “Rose?” This was the warning. His hand trembled behind her head. His stomach and thigh muscles tensed and began to quiver.

He broke. She pulled back just enough to hold him with her tongue as he spilled across it, whole body shuddering now. She stroked and swallowed around him until his cock stopped pulsing and he fell still against the wall. Only then did she release him to sat back on her heels, giddy.

After a moment, he pulled his clothes back together and hauled her up to kiss her again, sucking on her top, then bottom lip. His arms were nearly crushing around her. He groaned into her ear. “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you.”

“Oh, I think you do,” she said, rocking her pelvis against his thigh.

He put a hand between her legs and squeezed, hard. “Did that turn you on?” She moaned in response.

Two thumps sounded from another door across the room, startling them. They grinned at each other.

“Time to go,” he said, taking her hand. He opened the door to find Jack, arms crossed and flushed in the face.

“Well. I really hate to interrupt, but it’s past time to get out of here!” He led the way down a back corridor to the door he’d cleared. Soon they were safely in the woods where the Tardis was hidden.

“So how long were you standing there anyway?” Rose asked, not at all bothered. She was still feeling the rush.

“Not long enough. Oh, and did you happen to notice the window at the top of the door?”

“What?! Could you see us?”

“Only  _his_ face,” Jack said, pointing. “Which was enough! I’m gonna need to lie down.”

The Doctor had yet to say a word. Rose and Jack were both looking at him, until he finally rolled his eyes and said, “Oh, I’m _sooo_ embarrassed,” in a tone so withering that Rose burst into hysterical giggles and Jack said something about them trying to kill him.

They all piled into the Tardis. The Doctor headed for the console. “You, jump seat! You, disappear!” he said, pointing first to Rose, then to Jack.

Jack was already heading down the hall. “Aye-aye, Captain. This really isn’t fair, you know!”

Rose sprawled on the jump seat and waited for her Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirational gif [here](http://chiaroscuroverse.tumblr.com/post/132454540166/coulsonavenger-ok-sorry-this-should-be)


End file.
